Bobby Beckinridge
Bobby Beckinridge, is Fiona's new boyfriend, that abuses her, and attends Vander Bilt Prep, his family is friends with the Coyne's. Season 10 Summary In What A Girl Wants Part 1, '''Fiona arrives to her Manhattan house from the Hamptons perfectly normal, and with a new boyfriend, Bobby. Even Declan aproves of him, this is Fiona's real first boyfriend. She even apologized to Holly J, and wants to be good friends. Sooner or later, Holly J leaves and Fiona and Declan are going back to Vander Bilt Prep. Walking through the halls Fiona complains to Bobby that the uniforms are blah, and Bobby tells her that he got her permission to design her own style of uniforms for the private school. Fiona is excited and they sort of kiss in the hallway. After, school Fiona and Bobby go back to Fiona's house and Fiona starts designing her first few ideas. Bobby wants to kiss and just hang out instead, when Fiona gets up, Bobby asks where she's going and grabs her arm really hard, Fiona yelps in pain, and Bobby tells her he's sorry. Fiona and Bobby then just hang out, and she tells him to be careful when he goes out with the boys and Declan. In the meantime Declan tells Fiona he can trust Bobby because he is a family friend's son, and that he's happy for her. The next day Fiona has Bobby over again and she shows him the ideas she's working on, and he doesn't seem to care as much. He pushed her on the couch and he begins trying to kiss her. Fiona tries to get up and he slaps her, she slaps him harder, and he slaps her even harder, leaving a bruise by her eye. The next few days at a party, Bobby and his family is there and he wants to see Fiona, meanwhile, she's taking her time putting skin coloured make up on her eye. In '''What A Girl Wants Part 2, Fiona is happy that her first designs of the uniforms are finished. Bobby gives her the idea to show them, after telling her he's sorry for hitting her. Fiona shows the designs and Tinsley's father stands up and objects. But, Bobby proves him wrong. Later that night when almost everyone has left, Fiona, Declan, and their parents were making an orange juice toast, Fiona goes to get more OJ and sees Bobby making out with Tinsley in her own house. She is pissed. The next day she doesn't go to school because she is "sick", Bobby visits her and she tells him that she saw him and Tinsley, he tells her that she was all over him, and he wasn't into her, Fiona kicks him out. Later that day, Fiona's mom makes plans for the m to go to the Beckinridge's for dinner, Fiona tells her that she's still sick, Mrs. Coyne is upset but listens to Fiona, and gives her a gift that Bobby left for her, which is a snowglobe from Aspin, where they all went on a family-friend vacation over 7 years ago. Declan comes and tries to make Fiona go with them, but Fiona tells him that she's sick and doesn't want to go, he is pissed and leaves, she is pissed and throws the Aspin Snowglobe against the wall. She video chats Holly J and tells her what's wrong, but gets interupted by Anya. The next day at school, Fiona isn't ready to be lovey dovey with Bobby again, he tells her not to be mad because Tinsley was a one time thing, Fiona is mad because he lied, then his phone rings and she grabs it, and it's Tinsley saying "i can't wait for tonight". Meaning he's cheating again, Fiona runs off and he follows she starts to walk up the stairs and he follows. She starts to yell at him, and he pushes her down the stairs. After, tumbling, Fiona is hurt and scared, she tells Bobby she's done and she wants to breakup. Bobby tells her no she doesn't. In Breakaway Part 1, Fiona is tired of Bobby, and his hurting ways. She decides the only place to hide from him is the roof of Vander Bilt Prep. Declan learns that she is on the roof from Tinsley, and calls her. Fiona tells him that she's scared, and he tells her to get down from the roof. She does so and goes home. She takes of the makeup covering her black eye and darkens it with eye shadow. She then puts the pics on twitter, and goes to school. Declan and Bobby see them, and Declan tells him to stop being aggresive towards his sister, but Bobby tells Declan that Fiona is a nutcase. Fiona arrives at school, Declan is confused when he doesn't see her black eye. She tells him that she darkened it a bit but it was true, Declan doesn't believe her anymore. Later on, Holly J gets a call from Declan, and they talk about Fiona, Holly J tells Declan to trust Fiona and be there for her. Declan listens to Holly J and confronts Fiona at home. Fiona shows him bruises on her legs from Bobby, Declan tells her that he believes her because he is her sister, and Holly J told him to. Fiona says she misses Holly J, and after Declan leaves, Fiona calls to make plane reservations. Later that day, Holly J is surprise to see Fiona at Degrassi, they go to the Dot and talk. Fiona tells her that she just missed Toronto and everyone. They go back to Degrasi for the election, and Fiona ignores her phone whne her mom calls. Her mom then comes to Degrassi, and says she knew she was there. Fiona is forced to go to the Dot with her mom, and tell her all that has happened. Fiona tells her all about Bobby, and that she didn't want to tell her because she thinks she's a drama queen, Mrs. Coyne told her she wont let the bastard, get away with it even if they're friends with his parents, she tells Fiona she's going to call a lawyer and sue him, but Fiona doesn't want to go back to Manhattan. In Breakaway Part 2, Fiona pleads her mom at the Dot, to let her stay in Toronto instead of going to a boarding school in Vermont. Mrs. Coyne ends up caving in and letting her stay on one condition, she works hard, and has a gaurdian to look over her. Fiona agreeds. She also says that the only reason this is happening is because of Bobby, he ruined everything. In Purple Pills Part 1, Fiona and Holly J go shopping, and when going back to Fiona's house, Fiona learns from her mom and her old lawyer, that they will be bringing Bobby Beckonridge to court. Fiona starts to panic, and doesn't want to even see him again. The next day Fiona sees Bobby's dvd with his side of the story, and plays it against her mother's wishes. She sees in the video that Bobby is lying and her nerves are shot. The next morning before school, her therapist is there recording all of her problems because she has so many. Her therapist gives her a prescription to pills, for when she is having anxiety, she can take them. She ignores the prescription and throughs it in an area, and then while home alone, fills her water bottle with champagne, and starts to drink. Going to school a bit buzzed, Fiona, Holly J, and Sav discuss the dance, and Fiona comes up with the idea of Night in Vegas. After, Holly J finds Fiona's prescription and tells her that she really should fill it out. Also, Holly J asks for Fiona to fill for her at the PTA Meeting for the dance, since she has work. But, Fiona ignores Holly J's prescription advice and continues to self medicate herself, and drink. The next day, Fiona has to be interviewed for her side of the Bobby story, and is drunk. In Purple Pills Part 2, Fiona is up early in the morning before school, and is already pouring champagne into her water bottle. Her mom comes in and starts to tell her that they're going to have a makeup interview, and this time with Bobby's lawyer as well, not noticing Fiona is putting the champagne bottle back into the fridge, and switching it for yogurt. Stressed out after her mom leaves the room Fiona starts to drink. Missing school to have the interview, Fiona sits down with her and Bobby's lawyer. She is tipsy and is very nervous. Still pressured to answer more questions. She tells them that she's parched and asks to go get a drink. She gets her champagne bottle and drinks it. She goes back to answer more questions. She then decides to not answer them and call Bobby's agressive lawyer a bitch. She goes into the kitchen to drink more and her mom follows. Her mom grabs the water bottle and smells it, and learns its champagne, she is extremely mad and realizes that Fiona is self medicating herself. Fiona gets pissed and leaves. She goes to school drunk, and is sitting with Holly J. Fiona wants to focus on studying for the exams, but Holly J doesn't understand why she needs to be drunk in the afternoon, then Fiona's mom comes in and takes Fiona to the parking lot of Degrassi. Mrs. Coyne tells Fiona she needs to be more serious about this case than to drink herself drunk. Fiona lies to her that this is fine and that she was lying about the whole thing and that Bobby didn't even touch her. Her mom asks her why she'd do something like that and Fiona clames it's because she's crazy. Later after her mom leaves Fiona goes to her locker and starts to drink her self to complete drunkness. She goes to do her exams but sees them all blotchy, she then hands in the exams unfinished and early, and goes to the back and passes out. Holly J tries to help her and brings her home, she gives Fiona the right prescription drugs and tells her that she fished them out of the garbage and got her mom to sign them. Fiona rewatches the Bobby video thanks to HJ and realizes that she has to fight back. Later, she is interviewed again and with the help of her mom and Holly J, she stays strong and fights to prove non-guilty.